one fine day
by negorange
Summary: My next chapter is up. Just to fill you in it's about kel and Cleon. I'm a big k/c fan
1. intro

This is my first time. It's about Kel during her squire years. Just to warn everybody I am a big k/c fan  



	2. chapter 1

This is my first time. It's about Kel during her squire years. Just to warn everybody I am a big k/c fan  
  
All these characters and settings belong to Tamora Pierce. I just put them into a different story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun's rays streamed into the room directly onto the squire Keladry's face. The girl let out a gentle moan and slowly opened her eyes while shielding her face with her hand. While turning around on her bed, The morning bell ringed loudly in her ears.  
  
"I think I get the point," Kel muttered to herself as she slowly got out of bed. Taking her time, she put on her tan breeches and a green tunic. Once she was done getting ready, she stepped outside her door just as Cleon came jogging down the hall. Without seeing eachother, they collided.   
  
"I'm sorry I- Oh... Kel, I didn't see you." Cleon asked concerned while gently touching her elbow  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll survive." Kel said suspiciously. "Somebody's in a hurry,"  
  
"That's what happens when you are around the stump all the time, his rules eventually get stuck in your skull. I already know we are going to be late."  
  
"Oh well, then we'll both be late," Keladry said as they started walking down the hall talking.  
  
As Kel and Cleon cautiously walked into the dining hall, Lord Wlydon's eyes were on them the whole time. He said with his powerful voice, over the talk of the pages and squires, "Tardy knights costs lifes. After the meal will Keladry of Mindelan and Cleon of Kennan come to the dais."  
  
After both of them nodded respectivly to the training master they took their normal seats at their group's table  
  
"What took you two so long?" Merric asked.  
  
"I slept in," Cleon said without much care while toying around with a loose thread in his tunic.  
  
"I decided to give myself a break. I didn't feel so great this morning. Guess it's a cold going around."  
  
"Oh," Neal said as he gently touched her hand sending a spark of green magic with his finger.  
  
Kel yanked her hand away instantly and immediately feeling better. "What did you do that for. You how I feel about that," Kel exclaimed.  
  
"I haven't used it in awhile, just wanted to make sure it still worked," Neal said amused.  
  
"Well it does. Oh and by the way eat your vegetables," Kel said irritated while standing up and walking over to the food line.  
  
Afterwards the day went by fast for Kel, spent fooling around on the practice courts with her friends. Although throughout the day Kel noticed once in awhile she would look up and Cleon would be staring and quickly look away and got to busy with a drill or practice with archery, but Kel pushed it aside thinking it was nothing to worry about.  
  
After supper that day, the group went to the library and started working on the many math problems the mithran priest gave them. Kel got through with work way before everyone else and decided to take a walk to get rid of her annoying restlessness. Taking her stuff she went outside and started walking through one of the many gardens at the palace. It was a uncommonly hot night even though it was in autumn, and every now and then a welcoming cool breeze blew through the garden. Kel let out a sigh. Times like this was worth all the hardships of life.   
  
"Kel," said a reluctant voice.  
  
Kel put on her guard and called out, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's just me, Cleon."  
  
"Oh, it's just you," Kel smiled as she turned around, "where are you?"  
  
"Right here," Cleon said softly as he came out of the darkness at her side. "I was worried. Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just got a little restless. Sometimes I need to get out every so often." Kel said while looking up a little to meet his gaze. "I'll probably go back to my room now."  
  
"You wouldn't mind a little company, Would you?" Cleon said smiling holding out his arm and raising his chin, trying to capture the image of charming prince.  
  
"Stop it will you. Your scaring me." Kel said smiling and punching him in the arm.  
  
Both started walking down the dirt path towards the squires wing, laughing and joking around. When they got to Kel's room , Cleon got strangly quiet as Kel dug in her pocket for her key.  
  
"So will I see you tomorrow, Kel?" Cleon said while avoiding Kel's eyes.  
  
"Of course I will," Kel laughed.  
  
"Can I ask you just one question before I go."  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Kel said as she looked into his eyes, seeing something there she never saw before.  
  
"What would you do if I kissed you....."  
  
  
I'm sorry to leave you hanging but don't worry the new chapter will come, but only if I get enough reviews. I want to make sure its even worth it.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. chapter 2

I'm sorry about the whole chapter screw up thing. This is the second chapter, just to get it straight. I had problems with the computer, something I messed up on *yawn *. Well anyways here it is.....  
  
None of this is mine it is all Tamora Pierce. I just made up another story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A shock went through Kel's body. Her voice caught in her voice, "I."  
  
Cleon mouth was on hers. A new and incredible feeling washed through her bones. Her knees almost buckled, but Cleon's arm snaked around her waist just in time, while gently pulling her toward him. As Kel was just about to give in, Cleon quickly let her go, his face was flushed, "I'm sorry, Kel, I don't know what came over me." Before she could say anything he was quickly running down the hall.   
  
Kel, to shocked to do anything, gently touched her finger to her lips and slowly unlocked her door and entered. The room next to hers was quiet meaning her knight-master Roaul was probably still at one of those important meetings. Slowly as if in a dream she pulled off her clothes and changed into her nightgown. Pulling the covers over her head, realization overtook her. *Cleon just kissed me. * This was too much for her. Surprisingly sleep was quick to come even though plenty was on her mind.  
  
The flock of sparrows flew into her room just when daylight was breaking. Crown hopped down from the ledge and flew onto Kel's bed. Just as she was about to peck Kel's nose. Kel groaned, "Don't waste your time I was already up. I was just hoping you wouldn't of come. I would of wanted to sleep in today."  
  
Crown chirped angrily.   
  
Kel smiled, "Ya, I know it's probably not a good idea to get into the habit."  
  
The queen sparrow flew back onto the ledge rejoining with her other sparrows.  
  
As Kel got ready she wore a grim frown on her face, thinking about what to do about this whole Cleon deal and trying to grasp her feelings. Taking her glaive she did a few experimental swings and then got into a complicated drill, trying to take her mind off of the present. After the morning bell ringed the servant came in and got ready her bath. After she bathed and was about ready to go meet with her friends, Raoul knocked on the adjoining door. Kel walked over and opened it. Raoul stood there smiling and lifting a lance. Kel made a sigh half relieved that she would have an excuse not to see Cleon, and half reserved about getting another round of bruises.  
  
The day was spent taking hits from Raoul's ramming lance, but in the end she was relieved she didn't see Cleon. At the end of their practice and about when Peachblossom couldn't take it any more, Kel led the gelding into the empty stables. After taking the heavy tilting saddle off, she started wiping the horse down. When she was almost done with that she heard the gate to the stables creak open, thinking it was Stephan, she continued to wipe Peachblossom down. When she didn't here Stephan usual reserved greeting. She slowly turned her head to the entrance, and that's about the time she saw the last person she wanted to talk to just then.....  
  
Oops another cliffhanger, but don't worry the next chapter will come soon if I think its worth it. Please review!   



	4. chapter 3

All right, here we go, next chapter. I loved all the reviews you gave me. You people rock!  
Here's what I got so I hope you like.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters:)  
  
Thoughts: ()  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hello Cleon," Kel said quietly and quickly. Taking up the discarded brush, she started brushing  
Peachblossom again even though the coat was shining. This was an unneeded task, she knew, but she needed to do something to keep him from seeing her shaking hands.  
  
"Kel, I was wondering if I could talk to you?"  
  
"Sure," Kel said while biting her lip and placing the brush on the stool.  
  
"If I'm wrong or not, I'm not sure, but last night it seemed like you liked our kiss. My own thoughts and feelings are not enough I need to know from your own words, am I wasting my time or do we really have something right here."  
  
"Cleon, I-"  
  
"Think about it. I really want you to make sure what you say is what you mean, I don't want any simplify answers. Really think about it. I have all the time in the world to wait for you. Remember that."  
  
Closing the gate behind him the tall youth started walking up the hill and out of site. Kel walked to a bench and sat down in a picture of total defeat. What was she going to do? She was out of control of her feelings and the possibility of control seemed just out of reach. Although, last night, I did feel something for him, I know I did. She thought as she sat in the bench and started to look more alert as if something she was trying to understand was finely making sense. When Cleon was around, she just realized all of a sudden, everything seemed to be a slight degree better, as if all her troubles were washed away for just awhile.  
  
His smile could clear her soul of all her worries. She suddenly realized, I love him, a smile spread across her lips. She loved everything about him. She loved his red curls that always seemed untamed, his annoying jokes, and the fact that he liked her back. A smile turned to a frown as she straightened out of the bench each bruise was throbbing against her skin. First I'll go the women's baths and then to Cleon's room, Kel thought determined.  
  
#*()#*()#*()#*()#*()#*()#*()#*()#*()#*()#*()#*()#*()#*()#*()#*()#*()#*()#*()#*()#*()#*()#()#*()#*()#*()  
  
Kel quietly walked down an empty hallway. The silence magnified her soft padding of her leather shoes. Once she got to his door. She took a deep breath, butterflies seemed to be fluttering around in her chest. She rose her fist and lightly tapped the wood with her knuckles.  
  
"Who is it?" Cleon called out from the inside.  
  
"It's me," Kel faltered her voice reserved.  
  
"oh," a quiet answer said in reply.  
  
After a few minutes the door slowly opened to reveal Cleon with a numbers of feeling flashing over his eyes, although his face showed nothing.  
  
"What is it Kel? Do you like me or not or if you need more time I understand. I mean if-"   
  
"Shut up, Cleon, and let me speak," said Kel smiling with her hand on his lips. "I love you, okay and all I need to know is if you feel the same way."  
  
She could feel a smile form from under her hand. He quickly took her hand away from his lips and pulled her to him swiftly. Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her passionately. Kel put her arms around his neck and completely gave into his embrace. She felt her heart beat faster and she lay her head on his shoulder and wished that time would freeze and that this would never end. After a few minutes together they heard footsteps down the hall so they quickly parted and kissed again but quickly and Kel started walking down the hall   



End file.
